


Clean Waters

by polarRabbit



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Jason is a salty eco-activist, MerMay, Multi, merman!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Roy gets attacked by a merman but honestly he kinda deserves it...





	Clean Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a year ago and finally wanted to post it despite the ending being pretty open. Sorry for that but I can assure you it would've ended in an amazing threesome!

There was a soft thump when the empty beer can collided with Roy’s head. The same can he'd thrown into the water just a minute ago. Roy rubbed the aching side of his head in confusion unsure what to make out of this. Reluctantly he picked up the can from where it had landed on the ground and turned it in his palm before throwing it into the ocean a second time. He couldn't come up with a proper explanation so the logical action was a second attempt and this time he'd focus. Well as much as he could after several beers and a few shots Tequila. Roy had just left the beach party to take a breather and get rid of the dizziness that gave his walk a lot more swagger than it usually had, similar to a newborn foal.

Squinting towards the water the red head thought he's seeing a shadow that hadn't been there before. One that was too big to be a fish but might as well be some sort of junk that was washed to the shore. Only when that shape broke through the water and chucked the can from before at him Roy realized that he was being attacked by...something. That assumption would turn out to be partly wrong but for now he was busy avoiding another direct hit to his head. Seriously he needed all the brain cells he'd have left after the impending hangover in the morning.

„Keep your trash, nasty blobfish!“

The tone of voice made it very clear that it was meant as an insult but honestly Roy had no idea what a blobfish looked like. What kind of person insults you with fish names anyway?

Sitting up again after he'd gracefully plopped into the warm sand Roy stared at his angry offender. Even from a few meters away he could recognize a furious glance and lips pulled into a scowl when those facial expressions were directed at him. Although he probably shouldn't react to those with a moronic smile that's exactly what he did. It was definitely the alcohols fault for taking over his facial muscles and not the fact that he's looking at the most handsome guy of today...and yesterday as well. Maybe the whole month. Holidays on the seaside had the big advantage of seeing a lot of aesthetical pleasing people half naked.

„Isn't it too cold for skinny dipping? The water must be freezing.“, he called back as if he'd forgotten the way this conversation started. Roy hadn't noticed any cloths lying around and the other man appeared to be topless so that wasn't a far-fetched presumption to come up with. That poor klutz might be more drunk than him and thought he should take a bath in the ocean, which could end badly even when you were sober and got caught in the current.

„It's pleasant, you're body temperature must be badly regulated ...“

„I didn't catch your name.“

„That's because I didn't mention it, crab head.“

„Well mine is Roy, not crab head although I can see where this is coming from.“

He quickly got tired of raising his voice for every remark to be heard so Roy decided to join his latest acquaintance. Goose bumps spread over his legs when his toes were dipped into the cool water and he came to a stop when the waves sloshed against his knees. On the bright side his head was feeling a lot clearer than before.

„Stay away.“

Suddenly the other seemed to be a lot more wary and less aggressive. Did he expect him to pick a fight over a thrown beer can?

„Hey it's fine just trying to hang out here.“

„This is my territory and I want it to stay clean.“

„Are one of those tree huggers? Don't worry I usually use bins. This was an annual exception or something.“

„Why would I try to hug a plant?“

„Because you're trying to protect them.“

„....are you stupid?“

„Do you have any friends with an attitude like this?“

„None in possession of legs.“

„Okay that's weird...sad?“

Roy felt like he was missing a critical piece of information here. The pieces fell into place when the other man raised his tail so the fins became visible. A deer in the headlight about to get hit by a monster truck would look definitely less surprised than the red head was feeling right now. With his lips parted he couldn't stop staring at the fish part that should belong to some...shark instead of a human. Even when it dipped back underneath the water's surface Roy's eyes were fixed on the spot only blinking when his eyes started to dry out.

„You're a mermaid!“

„I'm not a maid-“

„A siren, here to seduce and drown me!“

„Why would I do that, don't be ridiculous.“

„I wouldn't mind the seducing part.“

„Not happening.“

„Alright but I have lots of questions! Like don't you worry I'm gonna tell everyone about your existence?“

„Humans tend not to believe in my kind.“

„True but...I could give them evidence.“, Roy pointed out with a smug smile, slipping his hand into the pocket of his shorts to retrieve his mobile. The light conditions weren't great and the mereman's tail wasn't very visible so it was mostly an empty threat. Nevertheless, that statement made the dark haired dash towards the human, get a hold of his ankles and drag him into the deep water.

Roy gave a pained grunt when he first fell onto his back with a small splash before his cloths were soaked and panic started to spread trough his system.

„Okay, stop it! I won't tell anyone, I swear!“

He'd let go of his mobile in a desperate attempt to find purchase but only got handful of sand which ran through his fingers. To his surprise the merman let go of him before they reached the deeper waters. Roy sat up, shivering because of the cold surrounding him and didn't even try to look for his phone. By now it must be beyond saving anyway.

"I thought you didn't want to drown me.", he remarked with clattering teeth, giving the other a miffed look. For a moment he'd been serious afraid of his life, his heart still beating frantically in his chest.

"Just wanted to scare you.", the merman returned, not a hint sympathy resonating in his voice. Maybe this was the long overdue revenge of the ocean because he'd been one of those horrible children who'd knocked against the panes during his aquarium visits. Okay that seemed rather far fetched and in that case pretty much everyone would be hunted down by a sea creature.

"Well mission accomplished. I'm gonna leave you and your territory..." Getting back up onto his feet after that declaration Roy kept an eye on the merman just to make sure he wouldn't try anything. The fish guy just watched him with sharp eyes not making any attempts to get closer. 

Only when the redhead reached the shoreline did the merman moved slightly forward with a swipe of his tail. His fingers wrapped around the mobile that had been sunken lying on the sand between shells and stones. Obviously that stupid human still hadn't learned his lesson after all. He should've dragged him out into the open sea. Instead, Jason wound up to throw it at the man's retreating figure. It connected with his calve, making the red head momentarily stagger. Not waiting for the other's reaction to his assault the merman submerged, having wasted more than enough time by interacting with the land walker already. Why his older brother was so fascinated by them was beyond him.

Roy returned to his holiday home, soaking wet, bruised and with his mobile broken. Stuff like this was supposed to happen indoors during the party not afterwards when he’s trying to find a place to chill. Most of his friends seemed to have gone to bed already, aside from Garfield who’d fallen asleep with half of his body on the floor while the other half rested on the couch. It looked highly uncomfortable and the poor guy would surely wake up with some horrible backaches. Sneaking through the living room Roy headed down the hallway quietly pushing open the last door on the right side.

„Roy?“ A sleepy voice called out from the bed. „Where have you been, I thought you just wanted to go out for a quick smoke?“

„Forgot my lighter, other things happened, long story. Go back to sleep.“, he told his girlfriend in a low voice, stripping out of his wet shorts and slipping underneath the warm blanket.

„You’re ice-cold…“, Kori noticed skidding closer, spooning Roy from behind.

„I fell into the ocean.“

„Just glad you didn’t drown.“

„Nah couldn’t let that happen. Who’s gonna put on sunscreen on your back then.“

„I’m sure I could find another volunteer.“, Kori pointed out but softened her statement with brush of lips against Roy’s neck.

„Wow you’re just as heartless as that merdude.“

„I don’t understand.“

Roy let out a deep sigh thinking here goes nothing. He’s gonna sound like the intoxicated person he was, but he’s actually 100% sure he didn’t just imagine what happened on the shore.

„I saw a merman. He’s pissed because I threw my beer can into his ocean and then pretended to drown me.“

„What did he look like?“ Of all the things he’d expected Kori to say that one hadn’t been under the top 10 or even top 50. He had no idea why she would humor him like this but whatever.

„Dark hair, blue eyes and really ripped like I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s wrestling sharks for a hobby.“

„Oh my, does someone have a crush?“

„This isn’t a Disney movie, Kori.“

„Real shame or you might be able to lure him on land.“

„Aren’t you supposed to be jealous?“

„If you ever get the chance to make out with a merperson I’ll give you a free pass.“

„Mmh I think that’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.“

„So charming. Now let’s sleep and look out for the dreamy merman later.“

„Alright, good night, Star.“

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Kori believes Roy about the merman is that she met one herself before. She never told anyone about Richard because just like Jason said who’d have believed her? Also this way it could be her secret summer romance.


End file.
